The field of the invention is ultrasound imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to employing ultrasound to assess cardiac disease by quantitatively measuring vaso vasorum.
There are a number of modes in which ultrasound can be used to produce images of objects. The ultrasound transmitter may be placed on one side of the object and the sound transmitted through the object to the ultrasound receiver placed on the other side (“transmission” mode). With transmission mode methods, an image may be produced in which the brightness of each pixel is a function of the amplitude of the ultrasound that reaches the receiver (“attenuation” mode), or the brightness of each pixel is a function of the time required for the sound to reach the receiver (“time-of-flight”, or “speed of sound” mode). In the alternative, the receiver may be positioned on the same side of the object as the transmitter and an image may be produced in which the brightness of each pixel is a function of the amplitude or time-of-flight of the ultrasound reflected from the object back to the receiver (“refraction”, “backscatter”, or “echo” mode).
There are a number of well known backscatter methods for acquiring ultrasound data. In the so-called “A-scan” method, an ultrasound pulse is directed into the object by the transducer and the amplitude of the reflected sound is recorded over a period of time. The amplitude of the echo signal is proportional to the scattering strength of the refractors in the object and the time delay is proportional to the range of the refractors from the transducer. In the so-called “B-scan” method, the transducer transmits a series of ultrasonic pulses as it is scanned across the object along a single axis of motion. The resulting echo signals are recorded as with the A-scan method and their amplitude is used to modulate the brightness of pixels on a display. The location of the transducer and the time delay of the received echo signals locates the pixels to be illuminated. With the B-scan method, enough data are acquired from which a two-dimensional image of the refractors can be reconstructed. Rather than physically moving the transducer over the subject to perform a scan it is more common to employ an array of transducer elements and electronically move an ultrasonic beam over a region in the subject.
Ultrasonic transducers for medical applications are constructed from one or more piezoelectric elements sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. Such piezoelectric elements are typically constructed of lead zirconate titanate (“PZT”), polyvinylidene diflouride (“PVDF”), or PZT ceramic/polymer composite. The electrodes are connected to a voltage source, and when a voltage is applied, the piezoelectric elements change in size at a frequency corresponding to that of the applied voltage. When a voltage pulse is applied, the piezoelectric element emits an ultrasonic wave into the media to which it is coupled at the frequencies contained in the excitation pulse. Conversely, when an ultrasonic wave strikes the piezoelectric element, the element produces a corresponding voltage across its electrodes. Typically, the front of the element is covered with an acoustic matching layer that improves the coupling with the media in which the ultrasonic waves propagate. In addition, a backing material is disposed to the rear of the piezoelectric element to absorb ultrasonic waves that emerge from the back side of the element so that they do not interfere.
When used for ultrasound imaging, the transducer typically has a number of piezoelectric elements arranged in an array and driven with separate voltages (“apodizing”). By controlling the time delay (or phase) and amplitude of the applied voltages, the ultrasonic waves produced by the piezoelectric elements (“transmission mode”) combine to produce a net ultrasonic wave focused at a selected point. By controlling the time delay and amplitude of the applied voltages, this focal point can be moved in a plane to scan the subject.
The same principles apply when the transducer is employed to receive the reflected sound (“receiver mode”). That is, the voltages produced at the transducer elements in the array are summed together such that the net signal is indicative of the sound reflected from a single focal point in the subject. As with the transmission mode, this focused reception of the ultrasonic energy is achieved by imparting separate time delay (and/or phase shifts) and gains to the echo signal received by each transducer array element.
Doppler systems employ an ultrasonic beam to measure the velocity of moving reflectors, such as flowing blood cells. Blood velocity is detected by measuring the Doppler shifts in frequency imparted to ultrasound by reflection from moving red blood cells. Accuracy in detecting the Doppler shift at a particular point in the bloodstream depends on defining a small sample volume at the required location and then processing the echoes to extract the Doppler shifted frequencies.
A Doppler system is incorporated in a real time scanning imaging system. The system provides electronic steering and focusing of a single acoustic beam and enables small volumes to be illuminated anywhere in the field of view of the instrument, whose locations can be visually identified on a two-dimensional B-scan image. A Fourier transform processor faithfully computes the Doppler spectrum backscattered from the sampled volumes, and by averaging the spectral components the mean frequency shift can be obtained. Typically the calculated blood velocity is used to color code pixels in the B-scan image.
In areas of injured endothelial lining, tiny blood vessels referred to as vaso vasorum are formed to supply these areas. These inflamed areas are vulnerable to form plaque. It would therefore be desirable to have a method for not only visualizing the presence of vaso vasorum, but to quantify their presence and effect.